Thrice Denied
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: All I can really say is SLASH! between two characters. Set in the Sluice, based off real game events. See inside for more of my babblings and a character breakdown.


Finally, it's done. This has been being written for 3-4 years. Lazy? Me? Noooooo.  
Tench My brother's character. A selkie with big boobs. Guess why he chose her?  
Dia- Mah man. A selkie man wearing a skimpy outfit. Both selkie's are Bandana, cuz silver hairluv (I feel like a n00b. --)  
Haru- My dear beta and friend, Tyche. He's a clavat man- a...shooot...the light brown haired one.

Anyway...-sips her Carmal Frappie- Disclaimer Time! I don't own any of them. Oh wait...I own their souls, not their generic made bodies. I don't own the game- it's dissiperated.

STORY TIME! Enjoy ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. -does her flex footed bow and sweeps a tophat out with her extended arm-  


* * *

Haru had been twice denied this week and was determined there would be no third time. Haru had been twice denied this week and was determined there would be no third time. Twice, when he had been trying to talk to Dia about his sexuality, Tenchi had literally come bouncing over. Dia would hastily vacate the area as his fellow Selkie tried to get into the Clavat's pants. Haru growled at the memory of her latest attempt. Well, Tenchi was dead now and the boys hadn't found a Stone of Life yet. Oh darn...Tenchi had wandered off for some reason only known to her ghostly self.

Luckily upon wandering in the sluice, the boys had found the Stone of Cure and had been able to prevent any more deaths. Haru, being the unofficial healer, always got to stay near the feminine boy that he loved and every spell was filled with care and affection. With this thought, Haru's eyes drifted over to where Dia was laying by the fire, stretched out on his side.

Haru had volunteered to take the first watch; Dia had frowned, but agreed reluctantly. He now curled up into a ball, turning away from the fire and Haru's gaze. With a guilty look at the sky, Haru gently shook Dia's shoulder, and bending down, whispered sensually into his ear,

"Your watch." Dia jumped slightly, and stood up. He stretched- his back arching and Haru had to keep from jumping him right there.

"...see anything?" Haru was so absorbed in not jumping Dia right there, monsters be damned, that he almost missed the usual question.

"Huh? No, I didn't see a thing. Not even Tenchi's ghost wandering back to camp. Wake me up just after dawn?"

Dia nodded and padded silently to the edge of the meadow to prowl around the edge of the camp. "I will. Now go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Die you son of a toad!!"

WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP SPLAT!! Haru sat up suddenly, his hand reaching for his sword. The fire had burned down to mere embers and it wad dim in the camp.

"It's all right." A sudden burst of sparks illuminated the area, and Haru saw Dia using a Stone of Fire to rekindle the dead fire.

"Sorry," he added, standing up and brushing his hands off. "I ran out of wood for the fire and went to go get some more. When I came back, there was one of those frog things preparing to attack. I got him."

Haru noticed that Dia was covered in the frog's foul blood, but looking closely, he saw red on Dia's tunic as well.

Haru squinted in the poor light at Dia, trying to see if there really was blood on his tunic. "And what exactly is...Whoa!" Dia fell to the side and Haru dove to catch him. Catching Dia, Haru laid Dia's head on his lap.

Dia grinned weakly up at him as Haru stripped his tunic off. "Sorry. I got whacked with its disguising tongue on my chest."

Haru could see exactly what he meant- the wound was hard to miss. It was jagged and quickly turning a sickly blue-green. Thankfully it was neither long nor deep.

"Dia, listen to me. That thing poisoned you. I can cure you, but it'll take several times with the Stone to fully heal you. I can only cure every 5 minutes, so we'll start now." Haru babbled on, even though he was sure Dia already knew all this- but hey, he was really worried. The poison moved fast. Pulling out the Stone of Cure with shaking fingers, Haru healed Dia and watched as the wound shrank to a mere scratch. "Dia, you know you can't go to sleep on me right?" Haru cast around for a safe topic that he could talk about with Dia's head nestled into his lap. "Ummm...How do you feel about Tenchi?"

"She's a slattern who deserves to have her boobs eaten off my wraiths and frogs." Dia spit vehemently.

"Wow. That's...harsh. I didn't know you felt that strongly against her." Dia, though usually first into battle, had always struck Haru as a peaceful sort of person. "I don't feel quite that strong against her, but I do agree she's skanky."

Dia growled harshly in the back of his throat. "I hate how she's always trying to get into your pants. She gave up on me after I told her...I...I'm in love with someone else."

Haru noticed that Dia was flushed and had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't only that Dia loved someone else that made her back off. "Told her what?"

"It's unimportant. How much time has passed?"

"You still have a few minutes. So just relax and tell me why Tenchi backed off.

I want to what utterly ridiculous story you told her."

"Yeah, ridiculous..." Haru was surprised by the twin looks of shame and hurt that was on Dia's face. "I told her...I told her I'm gay and no amount of flirting would change that."

"Oh. I'm not judging you or anything. Who are you in love with? I also have to ask- is this the reason you keep going off with other men whenever we stop at an inn? You'd disappear on us while we were there and reappear right before we left." As he questioned Dia, Haru cast Cure over Dia and watched the poison fade from his skin. Dia was tougher than he looked. One more time ought to do the trick.

"Yes. I would do...sexual favors for them and in return earn a little extra gil. Most men consider themselves to 'manly'", as he confessed, Dia pushed himself off of Haru's lap and made sarcastic quotes around the word 'manly', "to ever bottom and since I'm so feminine, I could just be a very flat woman with masculine features." Dia stared into the fire to avoid looking at Haru, who was gaping at him.

"Do you disrespect yourself that much that you'd act like a whore and sell your body?" Haru winced at the harshness of his tone, and then made a silent vow. 'Dia will not keep doing this. Not if I have anything to say about this.' Haru was actually turned on knowing that Dia has been with other men before. It was a little hot, and Haru wanted to ask him more about his activities.

Dia turned back to face Haru, eyes blazing. "Yes, I did. I'm gay. A faggot, a fruit, a queer, a homo. Not everyone accepts homosexuality like you. At first, I did disrespect myself that much that I would sell myself as a whore."

"At first?" Haru questioned quietly, using Cure to get rid of the remaining poison. "Dia, I pronounce you cured. The poison is gone."

"Thanks Haru." The anger in Dia's eyes faded as he continued, "You can go back to sleep if you want. I can finish my watch."

"No, I'm fine. You never answered my question. At first?" Haru repeated.

Dia fidgeted under his gaze and the once again pale skin flushed dark. He bit his lip and appeared to be thinking hard about something. Haru decided to speed the process up. "I know you love someone."

"Yes, I do. And after traveling with you and Tenchi in the caravan, I began to despair. My despair and self loathing played equal parts in my whoring myself out."

Haru was baffled. Who did Dia love so much that he'd met on the travels. It couldn't have been Tenchi, who was female. Maybe it was that cute blonde Selkie. He was straight thought. Straight and he was whipped to boot. Hmmm. Maybe it was that incompetent red headed bandit.

While Haru mused on who could have sent Dia into such a deep, dark despair, Dia shot wary looks at him, trying to discover if Haru had found the source of his despair. Dia didn't have to worry though- Haru was way off and being dense.

"Dia...Does the person you love not love you back?" Haru asked cautiously.

"Yeah...I think so at least..." Dia whispered.

Suddenly, an idea hit Haru. "Dia, I have a question for you." Here Haru hesitated, unsure of how to phrase his question.

"Yes, Haru?" Dia looked at him expectantly.

"When you slept around, weren't you worried about STDs?" Haru blurted out. It was a very awkward question.

One moment then two, and suddenly Dia burst into peals of laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha." Dia laughed until he wiped tears from his eyes. "No, since I get injured often in battle, I get healed often and no STDs would survive. Hahahahahahahahahaha." Dia kept laughing.

And for some reason Haru was really really pissed. He'd been completely serious when he asked and it was a legitimate concern. Some of those dirty old men were crawling with diseases. Completely and utterly mad at Dia laughing at him, Haru shut him up by clamping his mouth over Dia's. Haru tackled Dia to the ground and kissed him fiercely, passionately and angrily. When the pair finally broke apart, Haru leaned his forehead against Dia's and said, "You idiot. The reason I asked why I'm so accepting of you being gay is because I am too. And I love you." Haru cuddled up to Dia, silently laughing at Dia's shocked face. "That's why I asked you about STDs. I don't want my uke to be disease stricken."

Dia shut his mouth at the words 'my uke' and began to glare. He began to tear into Haru heatedly. "I see. You mean that you don't want to catch anything from me when I suck you off."

Dia shoved himself off of Haru violently and flipped up. He started to storm off from the protection of the clearing, the fire, and Haru.

Haru stood up fluidly and caught Dia's wrist, tugging him back to Haru's arms.

"No, I don't want to catch anything from you when I suck YOU off." Dia just glared, still visibly angry and Haru sighed. "Seriously, aren't I allowed to worry about you?"

Haru leaned his brunette head against Dia's silver locks, creating a nice contrast. Dia was still hurt and upset, but Haru's mission was to get Dia to trust him with more than his life- to entrust Haru with his heart.

"But...No man has ever worried about me. They use me, uncaring for my wants, my needs, if I'm hurt or not. They all figure that's what I deserve for being 'queer'," he sneered. While Dia had talked, he had also relaxed into Haru's embrace. The trusting pose made an odd contrast to Dia's clenched fists and sneer.

"Then let me prove to you that I'm different, that I worry about you and I care about you." Haru breathed gently against Dia's ear, relishing the shivers he got in response. The evening was rather warm..."Tell me how I can prove it."

Dia was silent and Haru frowned before smirking. "Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll just have to do some...exploring." Haru remembered the shiver when he had been close to Dia's ear, so Haru happily molested Dia's ear with his mouth. Haru was not disappointed as he licked, sucked and bit Dia's ear. Dia whimpered and squirmed against Haru most delightfully. Hmm, all that squirming was producing some interesting results. 'Damn. Now I'm all aroused and uncomfortable, but this is about Dia.' Haru mentally groused. Haru left Dia's ear with one final lick and nipped his way down to Dia's neck. Dia, who had been responding well, stiffened and became unresponsive when Haru reached his neck.

Haru frowned and looked at him. "What's wrong? Doesn't it feel good?"

"It does. It's nothing, really." He cast his eyes down with a look of guilt, before trying to return to kissing Haru. Haru, however, wouldn't let him off that easily.

_'Well''_ said the little voice in the back of Haru's head, _'at least he's not trying to run away again.'_

_'True.' _Haru conceded to the voice before looking at Dia. "No…Something has to be wrong…Dia….please tell me." He whispered pleadingly.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"No, it's not. Please Dia, tell me."

Dia was silent for a long moment before answering Haru at last. "All of the men cared only for my body. Was I a good fuck? Did I have a good mouth? Would I keep my mouth shut afterwards and not expect anything." Dia turned and began to cry on Haru's shoulder. "I feel so horrible because what you're doing feels so good and I have no idea how to respond. You're the only one who gave a shit about me and how I feel. It scares me, all right, and makes me feel guilty. I feel like such a turn off."

Haru stroked Dia's hair and kissed away the tears running down his face. "It's -kiss- not a -kiss- turn off -kiss-. If -kiss- anything -kiss- your 'naivety' -kiss- is endearing. –kiss-."

"Really?" Tears still trickled down Dia's face which made him look more vulnerable than Haru had ever seen him.

"Yes. Would I lie to you?"

"I want to trust you, but-"

"Then trust me. You won't get hurt anymore, not if I can help it."

"If your intentions are true, then please, just hold me tonight?"

Haru said nothing, merely stepped back from Dia and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I will do whatever it takes to make you trust me, Dia." Haru vowed.

Dia nuzzled sleepily into the chest of Haru. "I know I should stay awake, but..." Dia's words trailed off into a yawn.

"I'll stay awake. You were poisoned. Go to sleep and sleep off the after effects."

"Mmmm...Gotta...gotta stay awake..." Dia protested even as his eyes drooped shut.

Not long after that, Haru had gently maneuvered the sleeping Dia into a comfortable position.

Not long after that, Haru was holding Dia fast in his arms and sleeping.

Just before dawn, perhaps drawn by the light of the dying campfire, Tenchi's ghost wandered back into camp. "Where are they? Who's keeping watch?" She asked herself, her ghostly voice just above a breathy whisper. Tenchi floated around the campsite looking for either boy to find out what was going on. When she found them entangled on the ground, Tenchi gave a strangled ghost shriek and fainted. As she fainted, Ghost-Tenchi floated into the ground, to reappear once she had regained consciousness.

Meanwhile, Haru and Dia slept on.

* * *

Fanfiction, you bastards!! -shakes her fist- What is the meaning of not letting me indent?

Anyway, you know the drill by now. Unless you be a n00b. Leave me a review, tell me what you liked, hated, thought I should have done better...Review at you get...-pulls several plushies out from behind her back- A Tenchi plushie, with non removable clothing (sorry perverts.), a Whore-Dia plushie, a Haru plushie, or a non-whore Dia plushie. Yes, there is a difference.


End file.
